A battered soul of a running mutant
by Tigraess
Summary: Kyra Bluebird has a power unlike another,she is taken to the institute to find control, family and is their a love waiting for her? Abused and broken, will He be able to fix her? Logans senstitive side comes out, and will the X-men understand her gift?
1. A black top and the pits of hell

She pulled on the same old black top she always wore under her uniform and clothes, it had become apart of her, apart which she would never dispose of, she would feel almost naked without it covering 'it' up. Her black top was skin tight but soft and comfortable, the sleeves ended half way down her shoulders, it fitted her nicely and showed off her curves. Though she would pray fervently that no one would come close to seeing her wear the top she always wore as they would be too close to seeing 'it'. After close inspection on how the top covered 'it' up, she pulled on her uniform.

It added a weight to her small but strong shoulders, a weight that screamed she wasn't good enough, that screamed freak at her, that screamed worthless at her battered soul but she held it none the less.

After her uniform was on properly and after a quick check to make sure, she turned to the task of her hair, it was an exotic red that hanged down to her waist in pretty curls, not the type of curls that where way over the top and tight but the loose and long curls that most girls would kill for. She went for a simple style today and grabbed the nearest bobble and pulled her red hair back into a medium height pony tail with loose curls hanging down by her face, framing it. She slipped her little black pumps on and looked her now completely dressed self over in her mirror.

She saw a girl starring back with bright emerald eyes with ember flakes through them; her face was an alabaster white with perfect pink lips. She had a slender figure, but not very skinny, she had the slender yet curvy figure. She was dressed in a drab grey uniform that would brake anyone's spirit, she wore a grey skirt, a white-ish blouse with a thin grey cardigan that held her schools insignia on it; the staff of St Patrick and snakes gathered at the bottom of the staff with St Patricks cross in the background, this was sewed in silver on the breast pocket, a grey and green stripped tie was the only object of her uniform that had colour, it was done neatly and perfectly, it also showed the schools insignia. Her white knee length socks where pulled up perfectly as well. She starred at herself in her full length mirror for more than necessary but getting caught up in the illusion that today would be nice and happy, oh how she wished it would be how she imagined it.

Kyra let out a soft sigh that was filled with worry and expectance, she expected the cruel torture of the other students though she always worried what would happen if they saw what marked her, would the cower in fear or would they hunt her down and………. Her mind wandered as she considered the possibilities of such a frightening problem.

"Well" Kyra said, "This is as good as it's ever gonna get"

After one last reassuring glance she walked out of her safe heaven that was her normal little bedroom that held a bed, one dresser with a singe light on top of it, her mirror standing over in the shading corner and a single hidden notebook that held all of her secrets, hopes, dreams and whatever else she poured into it, she left her little room and went out into the big bad world.

She walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, she certainly didn't want to wake her father up, no that would not start the day off well at all. As she reached the last step and landed in the main hallway she sighed in relief and tiptoed into the kitchen. It was small and not well lit, with a small pine table that had four worn out chairs around it, and the table itself looked like it was on its last legs. It was early in the morning and there was no light coming from the winter sky that held outside, the wind was blowing with what looked like an almighty force that seemed to make the trees sway and surrender under its sheer velocity and strength. Kyra moved around the kitchen looking for some safe food to eat, she found some cereal in a forgotten cupboard that seemed to be begging for attention, like one of those lost or forgotten teddy bears that look at you with pleading beady black eyes wanting to be picked up and loved. To Kyra's despair there was no milk, but that wasn't a surprise to her as her father often forgot to buy any food, infact when she thought about it, she was the only one in this house that actually bought food, and most of the time it was eaten by the bully of a brother she had.

"And once again it is up to the young teenager to find her own food, or go buy the food with her own money only to be eaten by an evil troll" Kyra mumbled to herself.

She settled for cereal without milk and a glass of water, since there was nothing in the house to drink. She finished her feeble breakfast and went to wash up when she heard a noise. Her ears strained to hear what it was, then the door swung open, and a muffle of laughter could be heard followed by various bangs and crashes.

"Shit!" she quietly cursed, it was her brother and by the sounds of it he wasn't in the best state to be reasoned with. She had learned the hard way not to be near Niall when he was drunk or high. Other sounds seemed to add to Nialls drunken act, almost as if his friends where with him.

Kyra's whole body shook with fear, her brothers friends where always 'interested' in her, and she always seemed to be able to get out it time before anything happened.

"Kyyyra!!! Kyra babe where are ya?" Niall slurred, "Come on Ky, we just wanna ask ya somefin, and I promises nothing will happen."

"Yo dude, where is ya sis?" One of Nialls friend asked, it was clear they where all drunk and it was only 8:00 in the morning.

Kyra just stood there, her mind was racing, she needed to go, and go now. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if she stayed, her own home wasn't safe, what a life she had. Although her mind was racing her feet refused to move, it was like they had permanently rooted themselves to the spot.

"Come out, come out, where eva ya are Ky!"

"Yea come on out, we won't bite"

Nialls friends all called her, her feet finally caught up with her brain and she took off. She grabbed her bag and took off out the backdoor and out into her horrible, ugly neighbourhood. She ran and ran and didn't stop, she couldn't stop, her feet wouldn't let her, she was running to safety. Where was safe?

Meanwhile at the Xavier institute

"Kurt!" Kitty wailed, "Don't you, like dare even showing up at school, or I'll, like shave elf into your forehead!"

"What'd he do this time half pint?" Logan inquired gruffly.

"Argh! He like totally ruin my shirt, I had to go and like change! I swear I'm like going to totally phase him down into the pits of hell! " Kitty screamed and stomped off leaving Logan alone with his newspaper and pancakes.

"God help the elf, she seemed ready to kill him" Logan chuckled to himself.

"Ah Logan, I'm glad I have found you. I have picked up a reading on cerebro, and this particular mission is going to be more than complicated." Charles informed.


	2. A quick discovery

* "What's s'a matter chuck? This kid Mag's long lost heir?" Logan asked.

"No no Logan, it's nothing like that," Xavier chuckled, "This girl has had an active mutant reading on cerebro since she was 12, but it's strange, it has been getting stronger and stronger and what I see from the poor child's mind in rather worrying, from what has happened to her, and what is happening to her. No child should have to suffer like she has and is." Xavier frowned.

This had Logan worried immensely, although he wouldn't show it, he started to care for this kid already; He'd never seen Chuck so upset like this about a new kid, which really had him worried.

"What is it?! We should go now! There's no time to waist Chuck!" Logan jumped up and went to jump into his suit and go rescue the kid, it looked as if Logan would already been in the jet waiting to go, suited up and raring to go. With Logan's eagerness to go Xavier gave a soft half hearted chuckle and was working out how to reassure Logan that the child is fine and is in no immediate danger, but that would only be a lie. _The truth is that she is in danger; she has always been in danger, with those so-called parents she had and the things they did, then that evil brother of hers. Her emotional distress suddenly peaked about an hour or so ago, and in her time, that would be around 8:10am_.

"No Logan, we can't go now, we need to stay calm. Logan I'm sorry, but the situation this child is in is not for me to say, she will tell you if and when she is ready. I honestly believe that what she has went through deserves to be forgotten if that is what she desires, although I believe you and her well get a lot just fine, she will be able to with-stand you early morning training sessions, and Logan that is saying something. We cannot leave at this minute, it would be best to leave it until the end of her school day and ask her to join us then, that is if she returns home after what happened………." The professor slipped into deep thought while Logan's mind was working at ninety a minute, _the kid must be in real trouble to have_ _Chuck acting like this, I can see it in his eyes, there is real worry and fear in them eyes. I think he was right, I will like this kid, and her being able to stand my early morning sessions is a thumbs up in my book……….hmmm I wonder what has Chuck so uptight? And what was this over IF she returns home….after WHAT happened?_

Little did the two very upset men notice, they had a small little ghost eavesdropping on their conversation, the ghost turned and ran down the hallway shouting and waving at its friends to wait and screaming,

"Guy's, guess what I found out! Wait guys!!!"


	3. Painful memories and a whisp of smoke

Back with Kyra

She lay on the soft morning grass covered in dew with her head in her hands, grimacing from the intense pain that burned inside her skull.

"Mum, I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault!"

"No mum!! Daddy tell her, tell her I didn't do it!

"Daddy! Mummy I swear, it wasn't me! I promise, I'm not one of them!!"

And with lose last words Kyra slipped into the memories she had locked away years ago.

"_Kyra! Come here you little freak!"_

"_Kyra! Mummy's going to be really angry if she has to find you again!"_

_She was hiding in the closet, she hides there every time, there's no where else to hide, they're coming to hurt her again, its wasn't my fault, I didn't do it, _

"_Mummy's coming to find you Kyra! And I'm not going to be happy about wasting my time on a freak like you!!!"_

_Her mother came charging up the stairs, it vaguely reminded her of the Trunchbull chasing up the stair's to find Miss Honey and Matilda. Her mother came bursting in through the door. She could see the anger and pure fury in her mother's eyes. She was going to get the full force of her mother's hatred towards them, towards mutants._

"_Where's mommies little Ky? Where's the little freak?"_

_Her mother glared towards her hiding place, she knew Kyra was there, she was always there._

"_Come on honey, mummy just wants to ask you something, and I promises nothing will happen, mummy promises."_

_Kyra lay terrified in her hiding spot, although she knew her mother was going to hurt her, Kyra still had faith in her mother's promises._

"_Mummy, I'm sorry, I didn't do anything, and I'm not one, maybe you where wrong?"_

_Kyra's mother lunged at the closet door and yanked it open, grabbing Kyra in that same motion. Kyra was in her mothers grasp, her teeth where barred and hate held in her mothers eyes, Kyra knew she had said the wrong thing. Her eyes widened in fear, she tried to fix her mistake._

"_No mummy, your not wrong, I was-" she stammered out_

"_HOW DARE YOU SAY I AM WRONG! YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!"_

"_Mummy I'm-"_

"_You shouldn't even live with us, your lucky you still have us! By god child I will fix you!"_

_And with that her mother lifter her hand,_

"_Help!" Kyra screamed, she had tears running down her face, a bruise here and a bruise there had shown itself._

_Her mothers hand didn't make contact, her mother was-_

"Ow! Shit! Jesus my head!"

She clutched her skull in both hands, it was still on fire and those images swam around in her head, the hatred in her mother's eyes, the way her body shook with fear, and an odd blur that swept through her mother. After hauling herself up off the damp grass she took a little compact mirror out of her black shoulder back and checked herself over.

The hair damage was easily fixed; she just redid her pony tail and moved onto her uniform, It was in a worse state, it had damp patches where her weight was pressed on the grass, a grass stain on the hem of her skirt and on her knee, as well as a cut on her right knee, she didn't remember falling.

After pulling herself together and wiping the blood off her knee and from her bleeding nose she regained her composure and left to go to a vile place where adult's keep kids until they're old enough to be trialled as adults; school. Kyra walked to school running things over in her head, that flashback had brought some bad memories with it, but every time she replayed it over in her head, she still couldn't figure out what had stopped her mother from hitting her again, and what was that blur what went through her?

With all that going through her mind she hadn't noticed the cat that was following her, she only noticed when it had jumped in front of her and refused to move, of coarse she could of just walked around it but she got the feeling to stop and wait, on what she hadn't a clue. She stopped and looked at it adoringly.

"Hello pretty kitty, why are you following me?"

The cat simply looked up at her and then resumed to lick its paw. It was a black and silver tabby, she had a lot of medium length hair on her chest, and it kind of stuck out. It was the type that you just wanted to see how far your hand would disappear into it. It had silver underneath its bright green eyes, like a swirl, with her markings and long bushy tail she looked like a little black and silver tigress.

"I don't mean to be rude kitty, but you should go away. I can't feed you and you defiantly wouldn't want to stay with me."

This time the cat jumped into Kyra's arms, she let out a relieved giggle. The truth was, Kyra really wanted the cat to stay with her, she needed a companion, she was fifteen and had no friends and her home was the least safe place for her.

"Okay pretty kitty cat, you can stay with me" Kyra said with a warm, loving smile directed at the cat.

The cat responded with a _Mee-of-ow_, it was very odd because weren't cats meant to go, meow?

"So pretty kitty, what shall I call you?"

Kyra searched her brain, she came up with many names but neither her or the pretty kitty cat liked them, until one just shot at her like a bullet to the head,

"Oh pretty kitty! What about I call you Kefira?"

She looked down at the pretty cat that lay in her arms and she just felt that the cat agreed with her.

"Well Kefira, you want to come to school with me?"

Kyra set the cat down and walked off to school, the cat sat there for a moment and wandered off behind Kyra, leaving a whisp of glistening smoke behind her.


	4. Creeps, saviour and shadows in the wind

*With the x-men

"Come on Kitty, give it a rest. There's no new student coming, the Prof. woulda told us"

"No! Scot I, like, swear, I heard The Prof and Logan talk about her, they where, like, totally freakin out."

"Ja Kitty, I'm sorry but I agree vith Scot, der is nein new girl."

"And besides, what would have the Professor and Logan so worried. We have had a lot of difficult new students and he wasn't worried as much as you said he was. Don't worry Kitty, I'm sure you just heard bits of what they where saying and got confused" explained Jean.

Kitty simply pouted and gave up on trying to get them to believe her.

They walked over to their picnic table, ok technically it wasn't there's but they sat there everyday and no one else would sit at that table because of the mutants that sat there, a.k.a them, so it was their table.

Kitty and Kurt where arguing, well actually it was Kitty chasing after Kurt with a cup of chocolate milk, and him begging and running for his life. As it seems, Kitty was still mad at Kurt for the prank he played on her this morning. Jean and Scot where gazing into each others eyes and chatting, Rogue had to witness this and was near gagging at the sight, and trying to read the new book she bought, while Evan was making googly eyes at his brand new skateboard XG, of coarse they where left in peace and no one came near them anymore because their secret was out.

"Kurt, I'm going to like, totally-"

_All students please return to the institute immediately_

"Ok….., was I the only one to like hear the Professor in my head?"

"Nah sugah, Ah 'eard 'em tah. Ah wonder wah is so important?"

"Vell I don't care, he 'as just saved me vrom very sticki vur!"

* * * *

"Ok Professor, we're hear!" Jean shouted as soon as she set foot into the mansion,

"Ah Jean I'd like you and the others to meet your new team mates" said the Prof. "They have no where left to go and because of the current mutant situation outside I have offered them a chance to stay with us, please don't prejudge them."

"G'day mate, whoa Wheel's you got some nice sheila's in this school of yours"

Pyro added with a smirk, Scott reached for his glasses while all the other X-men prepared themselves for a fight.

Spyke 'armoured' himself and ejected a couple of weapons, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue got into battle stances while Amara 'flamed up' and was covered from head to toe in fire and lava. At seeing this Pyro fell to her feet and repeatedly begged her not to leave him. Amara's face fell from fighter to highly embarrassed.

"Mon ami, don't embarrass Remy."

Remy stepped out of the shadows and with a players grin he greeted all the lady's at the institute, he abruptly left the boy's out.

"But mate! Look at this Sheila, she's beautiful!" an aspirated Pyro proclaimed, he was still at Amara's feet practically drooling. Amara extinguished her full body flame suit and a slight blush coloured her cheeked. Pyro's face fell, it was obvious he missed her flame.

"Aw Sheila! Please light up again! Pretty please with a cherry and gasoline on top!"

Pyro clung to a very embarrassed but flattered Amara.

"John, I would ask you not to harass my students" The Professor added with a chuckle at Amara's face. Pyro's face fell, he hauled himself away from Amara and walked back over to Remy's side with the saddest eye's Charles had ever seen, he looked like an abandoned puppy.

Charles sighed, "Fine John you may stand near Amara," he emphasised the word stand and carried on, "but please do refrain from begging at her feet."

Pyro's face once again lit up like a gas station on fire, but Charles stopped him in his tracks by adding,

"That is, if Amara thinks its ok?"

Of coarse she does mate! Don't ya mara!"

She didn't answer she just shrugged her shoulders and in a fraction of a second Pyro was standing beside Amara and once again silently begging her to 'light up' again with his eyes. Amara just left out an exasperated sigh and in the blink of an eye was once again covered from head to toe in fire and lava, Pyro was poking her shoulder in awe and he looked rather obsessed. They where left in their own little bubble, the pyromaniac and the flame, the perfect match it seems.

"Professor Remy thanks you for your hospitality an all but Remy and all aren't exactly j'aime."

"Mr Lebeau, It doesn't matter weather or not you are liked, you and your team need a place to go, a safe place. I am offering you a very safe place to live and to call home. My students will adjust, you need a place to stay and I am opening our doors to you and your team, do you accept?"

"We do accept your kindness and hospitality" answered a voice from the shadows, Piotr stepped out and smiled at the x-men, Kitty waved and a warm smile was directed to the tin-man.

"Very good, I expect you's to be on your best behaviour" smiled Xavier, "you too X-men because we have a new student coming and she's-"

"Hah! I like, told ya's and you's like, totally thought I was going crazy!"

Danced Kitty and what the other mutants thought looked like a victory dance, Kitty finally caught herself after a couple of victory twirls and settled down, Charles raised an eyebrow, the action silently asking Kitty how she knew. Kitty blushed, looked down at her feet and let out a nervous giggle before starting her explanation, she had gathered all the mutants attention in the room with her victory dance so there was no escaping this.

back with Kyra

One more class to I'm free, only one more, just one more. Though this last class is the bane of my existence; P.E. It's horrible, I'm good at running and I'm very agile and nimble but the cruel remarks just get worse, stupid stuck up snobs, I wish they'd just………. She got lost in her own thought's and didn't notice the Hags from Hell come up the corridor, her main tormentors. She was completely swallowed by her thoughts and didn't move out of the Hag's from Hell's way, and so the P.E cruelty started early.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here girls, A homeless little bird. Do you think was should just put it out of it's misery" sneered the queen bee. She had bleach blonde hair, a truck load of make-up caked her face, (you know the amount that if she smiled it would crack and fall off?) her two worker bee's where cheap copies of their master. They snickered and, of course, agreed with the queen.

"Yea! Let's give this little bird back to its brother and-"

Kyra raised her hand, cutting the queen off; she knew where this was going. Her brothers drinking and everything was no secret, everyone knew. She was sick of the cruel comments, the snickers behind her back. The queen Hag looked utterly shocked, Kyra never defended herself she just took it, but not this time, she was sick of everything; her abusive brother, dead-beat dad, cruelty she receives at school and home and so much more, sick of everything.

All the anger she had she poured it into her defence, she looked back up at the hags from hell with all the hate she had in her, she aimed for the way her mother looked at her. Through her teeth she threatened,

"If you ever speak to me again, I swear to the heavens! You won't live to regret it, and don't think I won't cause I have nothing to lose!"

Her vision had gone all cloudy almost like looking through milky water. The hags from Hell just stared at her in horror; surely her comment hadn't scared them that much. The queen Hag raised her arm and pointed a shaking finger at her face and screamed,

"Freak! You're a fucking freak!"

And with that remark they bolted in the opposite direction. Kyra ran, she ran to the girl's bathroom. What did she mean; Freak! I'm no freak! I-I-

She looked up into the mirror and took the familiar strangers face in. She had the same hair and face, same full lips but those eyes! Kyra let out a fearful gasp. They weren't her pretty eyes, she looked like she was possessed, he green emerald and ember eyes where now all a cloudy white.

"No! She wasn't right, I'm not, she was wrong, she was wrong," she sobbed the words over and over again, "she was wrong, mummy was wrong"

After a numerous amount of minutes to regain her composure and a few extra ones to coax herself into looking into the mirror again, she slowly lifted her head and much to her relief her eyes where back to normal, her usual emerald and ember eyes stared back at her, the familiar stranger had left, she saw no stranger only a welcomed familiar reflection.

*Kyra walked down the pavement in her run down neighbourhood pondering what she was, who she was, while pondering this her subconscious was putting two and two together and not liking the outcome, it started to send all the signals it could so that she could stop and take into account the small minds and big mouths of the people in her school, neighbourhood and also her brothers strong hatred towards mutants. Her inner voice was screaming and ranting, everything it could to try and get Kyra to stop but she was stuck in the replay of what happened before P.E, she felt a wave of emotions; pride, relief, confusion but all of a sudden a pang of fear hit her hard in the stomach, it stopped her dead.

Kefira gave a comforting mee-of-ow, Kyra soaked up the comfort and resumed her journey home, Kefira understood why she had to go home; she wasn't a mindless animal. She was Kyra's familiar and a special one at that. Kefira new that it would get darker for her charge before it would get brighter. Kyra walked along remotely happy, after all she had put those Hags from Hell in their place and was unscaved and it felt good. Kyra had a healthy bounce in her step, her hair swinging with every bounce, curls bouncing up and down but stopped suddenly. Kyra had reached her withered and bare front door, it screamed unloved at her, just as she was beyond its front. Kyra's eyes dimmed, the happiness escaping her heart, her soft brow furrowed into a hard mask and a strange sensation crawled over her whole being, it was as if she was preparing for a battle, physical or emotional she had to clue. She steadied her self and took a deep breath in and walked through the open door, put her bag and went to into the kitchen, Kyra stopped suddenly, the jerk reaction had her hair fly in front of her face, out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw the shadows following her, like police back-up, it was like everything knew what was going to happen but her. She mentally shook herself and dragged her form into the kitchen where every fibre in her body froze, turning to ice at what she saw there in front of her.

"Hey there Ky!" said her obviously intoxicated brother.

"Hey there Kyra, wanna come over here sugar?"

Added in one of her brother's high friends, he had sleek black hair that stuck to the side of face with an oily look over her skin, probably cause by doing drugs twenty four seven.

"Come on over babe, come on, sit on my lap, we'll have some fun again."

She was dragged down that road and will never go back. Painful memories started to resurface in her head, coursing through her fragile form.

"We heard a rumour today sugar"

"Yea! That Niall's little sis is a piece of mutie scum"

The comment had started out innocent and implying but ended in sneering and an evil glint in their eyes.

"Yea, we said, nahh! Not our Ky! She no mutie! but sweetie they convinced us and we promised that we'd take care of it."

Her brothers friends eyes started to run over her body, as if inspecting it. Everything in her was saying to stay calm and just let go, but she was faced with two rather huge problems. One; how is she meant to stay calm, her brother's gang where advancing on her fast, her brothers friends had a strange glint in their eyes, like a child on Christmas morning. It reminded her of that last time………Two; Let go of what?! She wasn't holding onto anything, well nothing that she was aware of.

"Yea but that don't mean we can't have a little fun first." Said another crazed face.

"Yea come on Babe, it'd be like old times," the creep with the sleek black hair and oily face reminded her.

All of their eyes where glistening from excitement.

"Niall I'm not! There's nothing wrong-" she stammered but was interrupted by Niall, his hand raised to silence his sister's innocent pleading. He nodded from the chair he was currently resting in; watching the goings on in front of him, for his friends to continue.

They had boxed her into a corner where she lost the fight with her inner being, her vision had that milky tint to it again, the shadows around her swarmed and pulsed, building and growing, waiting for the command from its master. The creeps that had surrounded her where practically drooling but they wavered on their advance and took her in again.

"Shit! Looks like my babe really is a mutie, too bad, I woulda liked to have more fun later on" The oily faced creep added.

They where too high or intoxicated to use their common sense and back off. They had completely boxed her in, barely enough room to breathe, a hand ran down her arm, another across her face, some playing with her hair others trying to pull her close to them, She let out a fearful scream, tears streaming down her face, her eyes held a world full of heartbreak. The shadows had swum around their legs and travelled upwards leaving deep gashes and bruises on the exact moment the scream had fought its way out of her throat. Kyra's scream had barely left her when a large man burst though the door; he had wild brown hair and defining sideburns with a cigar in his mouth. His eyes raked around the room and stopped dead when they had found the figure of a girl slumped down in a corner boxed in by 5 or more 19-20 year old's. He took in the state the young girl was in and let out a fierce animal like growl, a deep menacing snarl that made the hairs on Kyra's arms stand on edge, he unsheathed a set of shiny metal claws. Niall's friends paled but didn't move off of Kyra.

"That's no way to treat a lady" The gruff looking man snarled.

"Stay outta this freak and you might live to ruin some other guys fun!" The closest of Niall's friends spat.

"Listen bub! I can't be arsed with this, or your sick game, you let 'sparrow' here go or I'll rip her from your cold dead fingers!"

To add to his threat he took swings at the wall with his claws and kicked the wall hard. The wall crumbled under his malicious attack, the creeps surrounding her paled even more and started to sweat. One leaned in close, the one with the sleek black hair, leaned in too close for Kyra's liking. The guy leaned in for a kiss and whispered in her ear,

"just like old times babe."

Kyra involuntarily shuddered, but before the Sleek haired guy could do anything more the gruff looking man had grabbed him by the neck and threw him away, leaving him slumped over leaning against the wall. Kyra slumped onto the floor again in relief and overwhelming fear, her saviour walked over to her and knelt down beside her; looking into her eyes and examining them. What he saw troubled him, he saw fear and abandonment, betrayal when he really looked he saw that the girl he had just saved was broken.

what the heck has this kid been through? I'm going to have to get the full story off chuck.

"Don't worry kid, I'll shred 'em to pieces if they try to hurt ya."

He saw it in her eyes, what he saw once again troubled him.

"If anyone eva tries to hurt ya. I'll be there and I'll protect you.

"you promise?" Kyra whispered.

He nodded and smiled and what surprised everyone in the room including Logan was the fact Kyra flung herself at him and hugged him hard. No-one ever got that close to Logan, he looked tough and unapproachable, but somehow to this girl he looked like the type of person that you could get close to.

* * * *

Kyra walked through the huge mansions front doors, she had grabbed onto Logan's hand in desperation and fear, her action had made Logan stop in shock at the girl who took comfort in him being with her. Logan was starting to like this kid.

"It's ok lil' sparrow, I made a promises and I intend to keep it."

Kyra looked into his eyes, searching for anything other than the truth. Logan knew what she was doing, he had done it many times before. Kyra was satisfied with what she found and smiled at him, he still saw fear in hear, she was still shaking from what had happened to her, the fear never seemed to leave her eyes, she was always cautious and fearful but he put it down to whatever had been going on at her home, and by what he had seen tonight he didn't want to think of what she had been through.

They arrived and he felt her start to shake more violently.

"It's ok kid, these people wont 'urt ya, they're crazy an all, but not dangerous."

"Thank you, for everything" whispered Kyra

She hugged him once more and the large oak doors that where once closed started to open by some unseen force. They both walked in and stood in front of the schools inhabitants, Kyra was a lot more resistant to the idea of going into a room full of people she has never met, but felt able to do so because of Logan's promise.

"Students I'd like you all to meet our newest recruit, Kyra Bluebird." Xavier started.

"Cool! Like my names Kitty- ummm, like, where is she?" inquired kitty.

Logan looked around and spotted a frightened little bird hiding behind him.

"It's ok sparrow. 'Member, crazy not dangerous." Comforted Logan.

She nodded in understanding and stepped out from behind Logan's shadow. The group took her in, they saw a medium height girl, more on the tall side than short with long auburn hair, which was hanging low in pretty curls. She had glowing emerald eyes with ember flakes through them, a perfect moon pale face which was almost glowing with full pink lips.

"woah" gasped Jamie.

The group stared open mouthed at her.

"hello" she whispered

Kyra was growing increasingly nervous within the second, she didn't do well with other people, and it wasn't like other people had given her a reason to be comfortable. The room's windows suddenly burst open in a sudden gust of wind, Kyra's hair got caught in the raging element, her hair snaked out and followed the winds path, shadows oozed out of her hair, like lose strands of hair only much darker and thicker, they drifted around the room; they pulsed and glowed until finally reaching the nearest shadow melting into it.

"What the hell was that?"

"Is it only Remy who see's le fille's darkness?"

"woah! This Shelia's diffo got some major mojo going on!"

They jabbered on to each other while Kyra had seeked refuge behind Logan again after being spooked by their shouting and her fear of being hurt again. Logan silenced them with a loud and annoyed cough, his eyes demanding them to look around him to see that they had scared the kid. The whole team looked for her with guilty and confused eyes. Logan sending daggers to lose who had spooked his lil' sparrow. Logan turned around and tried to coax Kyra into coming out from behind him again,

"Come on out Sparrow, they won't hurt ya, no one will kid."

She trusted Logan but she couldn't help let the doubt creep over her, it was easy to see in her face, the other's could see this also.

"We are truly sorry little one, we did not mean harm. We are but curious to your unique gifts, please place your trust in us." A heavily Russian accented voice reassured her. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the line of fire again and awaited disgusted stares and cruel remarks but none came. A red haired girl stood up and went to walk over to Kyra but was telepathically warned not to as it might further spook her. The girl stood still and warned herself not to make any sudden movements.

"Hello my name is Jean. I would like to welcome you to the family, we are all wondering what it is you can do, and we would like to know if you could show us?"

Kyra looked around panic stricken, she can't control it, she doesn't even know what it is, what if ……………They wouldn't understand, I can't, no control. I can't, mummy was right. Mummy was right, freak, freak, FREAK. A tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes where still full of panic and fear, growing more by the second. Her entire eternal rant had been heard by the professor, he grew increasingly worried for her and tried to calm her down by tell the group what she could do.

"Kyra's powers are to do with shadow manipulation, she can control and bend the shadows maybe even in time become one at will, and by what cerebro has been picking up she has a very strong and complicated second gift, one that has to do with her mark."

Kyra looked at the professor with betrayed eyes, she didn't want them to know about her mark, they wouldn't understand. Kurt's curiosity got the better of him and he blurted out,

"Kyvra, vill you show us die mark?"

Kyra violently shook her head, she didn't want them to see, she hadn't even seen it since that first time when she was twelve.

"It es okay, I also understand, dis es not die real me, I really look like dis."

Kurt turned off his holowatch and waited for the scream or gasp but none came, he opened his eyes to find a smiling Kyra looking at the real him, her eyes sparkled. Kurt smiled revealing a set of white canine teeth. Kyra got lost in thought again. He will understand, he won't hurt me.

"Kyvra vhere are you vrom?" inquired Kurt.

"I'm from Ireland."

"Kurt it's like, totally obvious she like, from Ireland!"

"I vas only askin' Kitty!"

"Kurt just-"

"Kurt would you escort Kyra back to her room please, the rest of you go back to bed and get some sleep," Interrupted the professor, " Oh and Logan, Storm I would like you to follow me please, I have to share some new information with you."


	5. A calming storm and a banshee

* Kyra had unpacked after asking politely and very quietly for Kurt to go back with the others. Kyra needed to be alone, she was thinking; thinking about her life and the horror it contained. She took in her new room and came to the conclusion that it was huge and far too big, she felt like a tiny ant in this room, this was more than she needed. There was a large four poster bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a lovely lamp that looked like it was worth more than her, and a lovely plush rug that lay in the middle of the room. Kyra's room was done in very warm colours, there was red and gold's everywhere, it said home to her and it vaguely reminded her of the Gryffindor common room. Something kept nagging at Kyra's mind, there was something that she wanted to do but couldn't remember what that something was, it was really starting to annoy her.

Then she remembered what it was, it was a simple action that would end in either her world crumbling or acceptance. She decided to count to three and see where she went from there. one, two, THREE! she ripped off her top and then yanked her black top off and slammed her eyes shut.

come on girl! You can do this, you only have to open your eyes! Come on, it'll be ok!

She was breathing heavily and making a list in her head that had many reasons that said she could do this later or another day but the list was getting too long and Kyra was growing more anxious by the millisecond. She decided to be strong and just embrace her new self, she had family now, and she had people who would accept her, though her fear never left her.

In one quick and swift movement she opened her eyes and looked behind her into the mirror and glanced at the intricate 'tattoo' that laced over her body. She had to admit it, it was extremely beautiful. It was a Saffire blue that contrasted beautifully against her moon white skin. The design was stunning and intricate; there were swirls and mazes, symbols of a forgotten language and silky knots, intricate patterns cascaded down her back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade down to the very bottom of her back. She let out a gasp, it was, and no denying it, absolutely beautiful. It gave her fragile and moon washed frame an exotic and mysterious edge to it. Kyra couldn't get over how beautiful and stunning it really was, against her white skin the saffire blue seemed to glow and shine.

"Child, you mark is beautiful."

Kyra must have leapt about 5 feet in the air, she swung round and looked at the intruders face. Storm stood there, mouth wide open at the 'tattoos' beauty. She still wasn't ready for people to see it, but she would have to face it sooner or later, she let out a broken sigh and smiled at Storm.

"T-thank you miss Monroe, you are v-very kind."

"Oh dear child, you have nothing to fear here, no one will harm you because of your gifts, or your mark. There is no need to hide and shy away. That pattern on your back is the most beautiful design I have ever seen, you should be proud."

Oruro smiled at the frightened child; it was a warm and motherly smile that beamed protection and love. Kyra couldn't help or stop the tear that slipped from her eye. She had never experienced such love and compassion, it was just something Kyra had seen or read about but was never on the receiving end. Oruro, seeing the child's tear rushed over to her side and gave her a soft hug. After Kyra stepped back from the hug, which she found extremely hard to pull away form she asked,

"Thank you miss Monroe, though why did you come up here?"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten there, Kyra we where all wondering if you would like to come down for dinner, I had noticed you didn't have a suitcase or anything so I got you these clothes, they should be your size. Child do not hide your mark, I spoke the truth when I told you it was beautiful, embrace it child, it will help you heal."

Oruro smiled another warm smile at Kyra she walked out of her new room and was lost from view with her long white hair flowing behind her, Kyra thought that the weather witches hair was beautiful but she couldn't say anything, it wasn't her place; her views did not matter. Kyra let out another sign and set her gaze on the package Storm brought up, she walked over to it and inspected it; there was a green, long sleeved top she thought it was very pretty and the colour would suit her perfectly though she spotted the back and started to worry instantly. It seemed that Oruro really wanted her to show her mark off, is had an open back that was cut into a v neck that went down to about an inch or two above her bum. She reluctantly pulled it on and hid her mark with her hair, there was a pair of blackish denim shorts that went to her knees, she pulled those on, took a few deep breathes and walked out the door and descended to the kitchen.

The sight that she was met with was utter chaos, there where 'bamfing' and 'sniktes' everywhere, she saw a girl ghost through a table, a boy turn the hobs flames into a mini movie theatre, it was like a mini war zone with each team fighting to claim food for they're own camp. This was just too much for the girl, she had been attacked, screamed at, her brothers gang's 'fun' then saved, gasped and shouted at now she was coming into a war zone.

"It seems the _peu ténèbres une_ has come back to Remy"

"Oi! Swamp rat, leave da gurl alone, ah raght?!"

"Erm Remy, I was would like to know," Kyra asked timidly looking down at her bare feet, "why did you call me, 'little dark one'? Did I do something to scare ya?"

Remy sat gobsmacked and fell of the chair he was leaning back on. Logan smirked while the rest of the kitchens inhabitants went silent at their new quests presence.

"Ya speak les francais _peu ténèbres une_?"

"_oui parmi un grand nombre autre"_

"A tink you and Remy is going to get along fine _peu ténèbres une_"

Replied Remy after picked himself off the floor, the whole student body stood there looking open mouthed at Kyra with shock and utter disbelief plastered on their faces. The young Russian stood up and welcomed her since it seemed no one else was going to and he had noticed the little ones great discomfort around people.

"Welcome little one, we are very glad you have joined us."

"Yea, um… It's obvious you's have some questions for meh, but um…please there is parts in my past that I will not reveal and I have every right not too, also please don't speak too loud or move close to me without warning. Um....thank you?"

And with that Kyra timidly sat down on a chair farthest away from everyone.

"Yo Sheila! What the hell was that back when we met ya the first time, Sheila ya really scared me shitless"

"Oi! Hothead!," Logan bellowed, he immediately knew he had made a mistake with shouting because he felt the air change. He slowly turned to Kyra to see her eyes pure white with a emerald ring in them, her hair pulsed and floated, the shadows in the room where gathering and mimicking what Kyra's hair was doing, with Kyra's hair floating around her back was exposed. Logan who had got up to try and calm the kid down got a clear view of her back, he was taken aback for what he saw rendered him speechless; her blue saffire mark was glowing against her moon washed skin tone. He regained his composure and went to the task of calming his lil' sparrow.

"Listen sparrow, it's ok. Ah wasn't shouten at you, no one ere is going ta hurt you. Do you remember ma promise? It's not going ta be like your old 'ome, lil' sparrow chill."

Kyra's eyes faltered and returned to their original state and the shadows that had blocked out the sunlight from the windows and that had completely enveloped every mutant in the room in darkness melted away and the shadows resumed their original posts. Everyone in the room was extremely shaken and rather freaked out. Kyra looked at him attentively searching again for anything other than the truth, she found nothing but that and looked around at her new 'family'.

They where gaping at her with mouths and eyes wide open though Scott had that and a different gleam in his eye, something like protectiveness?

"I am sorry, I-" Kyra began but was interrupted by Scott.

"You can't just lose control like that! You are a danger to everyone like this and should learn some self-control and respect!" spat Scott.

This had pissed Kyra off greatly and her hair once again started to float and pulse, her eyes went the same as they did moments before; pure white with a circle of emerald green in the middle. The shadows around her pulsed and shook extremely violently. She stood up in lightning speed and towered over Scott, he was clearly about to pee his pants with fear any moment.

"How dare you! You have no idea what my life has been like! All my life I have been beaten and controlled!" Kyra spat at him, her hair was floating everywhere and everyone of the schools residents had a clear view of her brilliantly stunning mark that cascaded down her fragile and bruised back.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I escape to here for a life free from an abusive git and his creeps and you tell me to learn some RESPECT!"

Kyra was losing it, with each breath she took the professor, Logan and Storm braced themselves for an explosion that would put a nuclear bomb to shame.

"YOU BLOODY IMBILSIL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAS GONE ON IN MY LIFE AND YOU TELL ME TO LEARN CONTROL AND RESPECT! YOU SAY I AM A DANGER I AM IN DANGER!" she was gasping for breath and all of the students where backing away from the seen, Scott on the other hand couldn't move a muscle due to the fact that a shrieking possessed girl was lunging and howling at him at the top of her lungs, he was staring into her eyes; voids of death and despair. "YOU SELF-RIGHTOUS EGOTISTIC ASSHOLE! You have no idea what I have suffered, you think living here and receiving a little abuse from school is bad and it deems you worthy to look down on people who haven't stood beside you during it, do you think it gives you the right to act like a control freak?! I have received abuse, threats, beatings and much worse since I can remember in school at home, at the hands of my family! You! You! you-"

Kyra was shrieking at the top of her lungs and was a little more that an inch away from Scott's face, he had paled and was whiter than a sheet and shaking like a leaf.

Kyra went to shriek at him more but was interrupted by Kitty's scream.

"Professor, I-I-I just saw my-my-my Nana," she was being stared at like she was nuts for interrupting the catatonic situation that was happening before her and the rests eyes.

"Professor my Nana's dead!" Kitty sobbed.

"_Jésuite baptiser_, Claire?" Remy was staring wide eyed at the girl in front of him, tears where forming at the sides of his eyes.

Claire and Kitty's nana seemed to walk or float over to Scot, where Kyra stood blankly, she held no emotion on her face or in her eyes. Her eyes where now all white, her face held no once of emotion or life, she just stood; ridged and lifeless. Logan rocketed over to the little bird that stood there, his eyes where full of dread and worry. He looked to Charles for an answer but it was clear he was as dumbfounded as everyone else, Kyra let out a piercing scream that was worse than a banshee's cry and slumped to the floor, the look of fear was glued onto her face. It was clear to everyone that something horrible had happened to her while in her numb state just a few seconds ago. Every mutant in the institute gathered and circled her, what they saw before them frightened them, it did not frighten Logan though, he had seen it before; a wave of sadness swept over him and held evidence on his face. What the team saw in front of them was what Kyra had portrayed in their head's with her rant about her past; a broken and abused child that was constantly frightened and distrustful. Logan's fear was overtaken by a huge swell of anger; anger towards the cause of his lil' sparrows pain.

"YOU! How dare you do this to 'er! This is all yur fault!" Logan hollered at the top of his lungs at Scott pointing a finger that was accompanied by three very sharp and unfriendly claws, "Every word she said was true! You did 'is to the lil' sparro! If I see you any time soon One-Eye yur gonna be missin' more dan an eye!"

Logan knelt down beside Kyra and delicately picked her up and cradled her in his strong and safe arms, he looked down at her fondly and snapped his head back up into the view of the others and glared all around him just befor barging out of the room with an unconscious little bird in his arms.

"_saint merde! elle c'est les brume de les mort!_**"** whispered Remy.

Everyone in the room had nothing to say, there was nothing to say as what they had just witnessed had caused them all to lose there train of thought; the train had completely been derailed, exploded and was now cindering in the middle of a barren field! Rogue found her voice first and asked,

"Er Remy what did you just say?"

"_Cherie_, Remy say, 'holy shit! She is the mistress of the dead!'"

"Oh, ok then" was all Rogue could muster.

Scott was in a state of shock and the rest of the group where still burning in the flames of their train of thought.

"Da poor little one, she has been through much, more than us all." A heavily Russian accented voice rang, there was a clear fondness and sadness in his words.

"Was it juhst meh or did ah pahrt of her sahm missing?" asked Rogue, it was unclear to whom she was speaking too though.

"Yea, it was like she was, like," Kitty looked for the right word to describe her new family member, all the eyes in the room was now set on her, them too where looking for a word to describe what they had just witnessed. It was clear Kitty had found the word as her eyes welled up and she took on a severely sad aura, "Broken." Was all she whispered.

They all nodded with agreement, their new family member was broken, but how are they going to put her back together?


	6. Tres beau and a fleeting bird

*A few hours later Kyra awoke to find harse white lights glaring down at her and bombarding her delicate eyes making it painful to open them. Kyra, slightly annoyed at not being able to see her surroundings, decided not to open them as of the pain she would receive if she did so. She also heard the annoying and never-ending patter of pacing footsteps. Much to Kyra's dismay it didn't sound like they were going to let up any time soon.

After repeatedly trying to sit up but only managing to slightly move her shoulders and head the pacing stopped and all that was heard was running footsteps but after repeatedly counting the footsteps it was clear there was more than just one person running over to her. It was taking far too long, everything seemed to move in slow motion and she really didn't have the patience to wait all day for them to reach her, her whole body ached and screamed at her. Everything felt weak and tight, her head rang furiously and it felt like her skull was being seared in half.

She heard muffled words and sentences but it took her a while to string them together, none of what she heard made any sense to her to she presumed to put the words together wrongly but she did make out the words travelling to her now more clearly. What Kyra heard confused her and slightly worried her.

"Sparrow! Kid ya all right?"

"come on Sugah! Wahke up for us"

She couldn't place faces to match with the voices she had just heard. She tried to answer the worried people that where calling to her, she tried with every bit of energy she had left in her fragile body but the words just wouldn't exit her mouth, they seemed trapped in there. This annoyed her tremensely as the voices began to shout and one sounded tearful. She heard more movement and then more shouts until her already black vision began to whisp and could and the last thing she heard was the calm and clear voice reassuring her that she would find her place in this world but that she had to be patient as there is more than she is allowed to see. The allowed part seemed odd to her but she didn't have time to question the voice as she blacked out into the endless abyss that seemed to swallow her up.

Back with the x-men

Scott paced back and forth angrily, his feet scraping along the soft golden carpet and his face was a contorted mask of embarrassment and anger, there was inaudible mutters escaping his cursing mouth. The rest of the living room was filled with a fair amount of the institute's students. Jean sat in the armchair behind Scott with what seemed like a permanent from fixed to her face; her eyes following Scott's every movement and gesture, she was reading what was going through Scott's head as she couldn't hear his mumbling and what Jean heard she agreed with.

Kurt, Bobby, Remy and Jamie where seated in a huddle of armchairs with worried and confused expressions glued to their faces. The boys where frowning at Scott and Jean, completely disagreeing with what they heard of Scott's mumbling. Jamie didn't seem to be that involved with the groups mutters and whispers; he was reading one of his favourite comic books and seemed totally engrossed by that.

"The new kid is irresponsible and out of control. She doesn't belong with us she is ill mannered and self centred, everything is about her and how we should tip toe around her!"

Scott barked this out, his face turning red and flustered. Jean was eagerly nodding and agreeing with Scott, it seemed that Jean didn't like the new girl because of how little details she knew about her, the fact she couldn't enter her mind because of the pain she received because of it and also because of the attention she seemed to be receiving. The rest of the rooms occupations disagreed strongly with what Scott and all of them where extremely annoyed at how callous the two were being. Bobby trusting his new family member immediately jumped to her defence.

"Geez man! Will you just leave Kyra alone! She asked us all not to shout at her, and that was the reason why! She was in the middle of apologising when you interrupted her, I mean did you see the look in her eyes? It looked like she was reliving a nightmare and you caused everything she went through the night. I agree with everything she said about you Scott she got you down to the bone man."

Remy also taking a liking to the mysterious new member of the x-men jumped to side beside Bobby and his new roomy.

"Oui! Leave le femme alone! She did not deserve what you did to 'er one-eye et she speaks Remy's language!"

"Ja und sie did try to explain Scott but du just didn't giver 'er a chance! I like her she is really nice and sie smiled at me! Sie didn't even scream or anything, und 'er eyes twinkled! She totally digs the fussy dude man! Oh und did du notice how pretty her eyes are?" Kurt was practically bouncing at his comment.

"Oui le femmes eyes are tres beau!" added in Remy.

"Sh guys she's like all tres beau! I mean I know she's in hospital and all but there's no point denying the truth!" declared and exasperated Bobby.

"Guy's did you see her mark? It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen but it kinda seemed a bit dark to me but still it rocked!" piped in Jamie who had now practically thrown his comic book down at Scott's feet who looked like he was going to explode with envy, anger and possibly many more emotions.

"Oh my Goodness! Guys like stop drooling over Kyra! She been through like hell and you guys are saying how totally twinkly her eyes are?!" Shouted a severely pissed Kitty who looked like she was going to claw the guy's eyes out.

Apparently she had heard the whole argument which then turned into a drooling fest. The angry Kitty looked straight at Scott and sent him a glare that would of put the world's leaders on their knees.

"And you! You deserve every ounce you like got from Kyra! And I like totally agree with every word she spat at you!"

Kitty turned on her heel and stormed out leaving everyone in the room lost for words, Scott was still annoyed and possibly many more negative emotions where engulfing him but there was a gleam of regret in his eyes.

Back with Kyra

She had had to put up with them all worrying about her and running around trying to do everything for her. The only one who didn't do that was Logan; he did send her worried and protective glances and was there to help her if she asked. He understood what she was feeling and that she wasn't used to all of this and that is why Kyra felt so safe with Logan.

She had had to put up with their annoying and confusing gestures and helping hands like they care; maybe they did care but even if they did care about her Kyra didn't know how to handle that. Kyra didn't know how to act around people who tried to help her and care for her it confused her and she felt out of place and clumsy having to put her guard down and trust them, she tried to do it but never managed to do so. Kyra was never treated right and that's why she felt so weird and claustrophobic with all their loving and worried attention, she had been her brother's 'friends' play thing, her mother's punching bag, her brothers out of jail card and there was other things that she didn't care to bring up in her already fragile yet guarded mind. All in all she was always being controlled, used and beaten; an object always in someone's possession.

well not any more she thought.

After escaping the medical wing and Mr McCoy's never ending tests and questions when his back was turned. She ran, ran as fast as her weak legs would carry her, she ran past shinny silver doors, libraries and dorm rooms, ran past all of the students including Scott and over-hearing his opinions of her to Jean; which earned her weird and worried looks. She ran down the large and regal staircase; almost stumbling and falling while doing it.

She heard loud footsteps chasing after her, she risked a glance behind her and saw Logan chasing after her with a worried expression in his eyes; not on his face as Logan rarely showed his emotions but it was plastered in his eyes. Tears began to well up in her eyes and betraying her by running down her check. She had learned to never show your in pain because it gives them more pleasure, it makes you weak. More and more started to stream down her cheek; all her beaten and controlled years started to show their effect on her now. Everything was just too over whelming for Kyra she was still running, running towards the large, looming front doors of the grand house she was staying in.

She never stopped running, she was no longer running from the love and care she didn't know how to handle but from the years of abuse that she had received which had chosen now to resurface and make themselves know. She burst through the mansions doors almost stumbling at the impact, the shadows where trailing behind her; following their master obediently. Where the shadows followed and tailed they left gouges and destruction behind them, they started to gather and pulse of their own accord like a dog preparing to guard and protect its master, pulsing and shaking the shadows crackled, they vaulted over Kyra's head; lunging straight at the reinforced steel gates that stood in front of her, barring her from freedom. They crawled over the gates bar's, hissing and crackling after a second or two they began to retreat back to Kyra like an elastic band snapping back into its unstretched form. The shadows where flying back to Kyra at an immense speed but her run never faltered, the shadowing assault hit its target head on but Kyra barely felt the shadows seeping into her skin. Her veins giving off a slight dark gleam while unnoticed by Kyra her eyes had turned into dark endless pits; her eyes had turned completely black like deaths cape. Her tears, still streaming down her face, turned the same unearthly black. It looked as if she was crying the darkest shade of black ink.

Logan was still giving chase behind the fleeting bird he saw before him but was struck dumb at seeing what the swarming swell of shadows had done to the institutes reinforced steel gates; there was a large hole in the gates, stretching from the bottom of them and up three quarters. The gates where still dripping hot metal that was one very solid bars. He couldn't move as he was in complete awe and his brain wasn't up to speed at what had just happened.

Kyra was running like the wind and the gracefulness of a fleeting shadow. She had reached the once tall and proud gates and threw herself through the hole that seemed like it was never going to stop dripping by the time Logan had recovered himself and began chasing after the little bird he rescued.


End file.
